


Got milk?

by fetusdeletus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, BDSM gear, Bikinis, Bondage, Cow bell, Ear Piercings, Masks, Other, cow hybrid, cow hybrid rose lalonde, ear tag, human cattle, micro bikini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetusdeletus/pseuds/fetusdeletus
Summary: Gotta get the feisty ones under control somehow.
Kudos: 1





	Got milk?




End file.
